


The Demon

by DoctorwhoQ



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Caring, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Kevin and Shawn are the same person, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorwhoQ/pseuds/DoctorwhoQ
Summary: Kevin and Shawn from the show The Good Place are the same person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi peeps got this idea from startofamoment on tumblr so ya. I do not own the shows or this would be canon. I will update this story. Hope you like it. I really do not know where this story is going but stuff will happen. LLAP

He was not meant to fall in love with him, Raymond Holt, a man destined for the good place. Shawn or kevin as he is known on earth had originally came to earth to torture humans before they went to the bad place so he became a classics professor. When he went to go write an article for the New Yorker he did not know what he was getting in to. Raymond Holt the man who made him laugh more in one night than all his immortal life had before. He quickly fell in love with this human. He very quickly saw how people treated his Raymond for who he was.


	2. Going Home

Kevin had been at work in his office at the bad place at this time, it was not much different than the one on earth the most notable difference was the lack of the pain and suffering that only came from student loans but besides that it was pretty much the same there was still pain and suffering but not that kind.He had been there for multiple earth days. He had just gotten up to go home when Trevor walked thru the door. Normal he would put up with the demon but Shawn, as he went by in the bad place wanted to get home he had not seen Raymond or Cheddar in what may have been days but seemed like years to him, he liked his job in the bad place, he even liked his job on earth. But he loves Raymond much more. “Hello Trevor.” he said trying to make this conversation as short and to the point as possible.   
“Hey so question, are you really so sure about Michaels plan? I mean it already has the humans in it and is ready going. But is just not the same as you know classic torturing,” Trevor said sounding slight more annoying to the other demon than he normally was.  
“This is just a test run Trevor, so there is no need to worry,” Kevin said try to get past him and go home, just before he was able to leave Trevor stopped him.  
“Ok but-,”  
“Good bye,” Kevin said pushing him out of the way to get towards the train to start his complex route to get to earth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy sorry for this taking a while i have been really busy im working on updating my other stories too so how you like this. Live long and prosper.

The path from the bad place to earth was long one. It involved multiple trains and waiting. Shawn had done this make sure no one would follow him back to earth. The people that worked for him did know that he goes to earth for the purpose of torturing humans while there still in earth and living. no one knows about his life with Raymond and he liked that way. He kept those life as far apart as he possibly could. No one on earth knew about his life in the bad place as Shawn, not even Raymond. He knew fear was an human emotion but he could not help but feel it at the idea of Raymond find out and leaving him forever. When he met him all those years ago he remembered how Raymond made him laugh and how for once it wasn't about torturing, it was a sort of laugh and left him with a smile that was not malicious no, it was more pure, something he has never truly done before Raymond. When he had finally got back to earth the first place he went was his office at the university. He had told Raymond that he was on a trip for his work which was not a complete lie, he was doing his job, just a different one. He picked up his work and started to head home, but he could not shake the feeling something was going to go wrong.


End file.
